Lori Campbell
Lori Campbell is the main protagonist from Freddy vs. Jason, as the girl-friend of Will Rollins and also the only daughter of Dr. Campbell and Mrs. Campbell. Five years after she survived in the film, she was killed together with her husband by Jason Voorhees in the comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. But the comics are non canon to the film series. Her life Lori Campbell lives at 1428 Elm street with her friends, Gibb Smith and Kia Waterson. While she wants a nice, quiet night with her friends, she finds out that Kia invited Trey and Blake, a guy who has a huge crush on Lori which she hates. Then, Kia told Lori that she need to let go of her past with her ex-boyfriend Will Rollins. Lori knows that Will left her, but she didn't know that he was actually in Westin Hills the entire time after Will claimed that he saw Dr. Campbell, Lori's father, kill her mother. Meanwhile, Gibb and Trey disappear upstairs. After having sex, Gibb goes to shower while Jason Voorhees appears and kills Trey. After that, Lori, Kia, Gibb and Blake are all taken to the police station where the rest of the police fear that Freddy will come back. After her friends leave, Lori has a nightmare at the police station where the little girl told her that Freddy's coming back. The next morning, she meets her friends at school where Gibb tells her about Blake and his father being murdered last night after Trey's death which the police are ruling as a double murder-suicide. In the school, Lori tells them that she had a horrible nightmare about Freddy. Then, Mark Davis comes in and tells her it's true and she was afraid. Then, Will appears and tell Mark to stop scaring her. Stunned by the vision of her first love, Lori faints. Then, Will and Mark escape before the police come. At night, Lori, Gibb and Kia are going to a rave party where Gibb and several other students are killed by Jason Voorhees. After that, Will told her what he saw at Lori's house and Lori want to find out the truth about her mom's real death. At Mark's house, Lori, Kia, Will, Freebrug, Officer Stubbs and Linderman realize that there are two killers who are after them. After they find out how to stay awake, the group breaks into the Westin Hills to find Hypnocil where they lose Freeburg and Deputy Stubbs, as well as the Hypnocil when Freddy possesses Freeburg and pours it all down the drain. After kidnapping Jason, they go to Camp Crystal Lake while Lori goes to sleep and brings Freddy out. There, she find out the truth: Freddy was the one who killed her mom. When Will accidentally lets her arm fall onto a flame, the pain is enough to wake Lori up and help her pull Freddy out of her dream. While the villains fight, she used gasoline and torches to light a fire, causing an explosion that sent both Freddy and Jason flying into the lake. After the camp was destroyed, Lori and Will were happy until they saw Freddy come back to kill them. Before he can, Jason saves them by impaling Freddy with his severed left arm, mortally wounding him. When Jason falls back into the water, Lori gets Jason's machete and cuts Freddy's head off. Then, she throw Jason's weapon back into the lake. Then, she and Will left. In a deleted scene (which was supposed to be the end of the movies scene), Will and Lori are having sex just about 2 months after the events of Freddy vs Jason, and Will is hurting Lori and then Will grabs Lori's neck and he has blades coming out of his finger nails, meaning Freddy was still alive and she was having another dream about him. Death Lori reappears in comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash which took place five years after Freddy vs. Jason. She and Will drive to Camp Crystal Lake to make sure that Jason and Freddy are really dead. Unfortunately, they're attacked by Jason Voorhees. After she discovers that Will was killed, gutted and hang up on the roof of a wooden house, Lori tries her best to fight Jason with a chainsaw, but failed and dies under his hands, who sticks his knife into her forehead. Due to the end of the comic's sequel, where time travel made it so Freddy ended up prison after his arrest, it's possible she's alive in the new timeline. Trivia *Many parts of Lori's personality were used on Nancy Holbrook, the main heroine in A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film). *Lori is the first Nightmare heroine that have cut Freddy's head off, followed by Nancy Holbrook in 2010 Remake. *Lori is the third Nightmare heroine that wasn't featured on the film's poster. Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Female Love Interest Category:Horror Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love at First Sight Category:Married Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Mature